


Eileithyia | Haikyuu [Greek Mythology AU]

by chaexijun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Loss, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Polygamy, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaexijun/pseuds/chaexijun
Summary: ===❝𝙄𝙛 𝙄 𝙜𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙗𝙞𝙧𝙩𝙝 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙃𝙚𝙧𝙖𝙘𝙡𝙚𝙨, 𝙄 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙚𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙨𝙪𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙤𝙧.❞===During year 1543, the city of Thebes received a prophecy from the high priest that the era of gods were over and that selected humans will take over their place.In place of the dethroned gods, twelve humans will sit on the throne and give birth to the next era: the era of the superior humans.But there was a catch. And that catch was that the only ones who could give birth to the superior race were men.And they were called the Eileithyiae.===𝘛𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘞𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴: Borderline rape scenes, multiple sex scenes, sodomy, polygamy, adulteryHaikyuu FF | AtsuhinaChae | @chaexijun
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Notes & Info

DISCLAIMER: This fanfic is in no way in shape or form recreating the Haikyuu manga, the characters are not owned by me and belongs solely to Haruichi Furudate. 

This fanfic also does not follow the original personalities of Haikyuu, so be warned to see OOC personalities since I'm not following their original personalities given by Furudate-sensei. 

This fanfic is an original idea by me, Chae. All rights are reserved to chaexijun. 

If you wish to use this idea for a book or use this book as a reference or inspiration, please DM me on Twitter or send a message on Wattpad to ask for permission. 

Don't worry, I don't bite! As long as you ask for permission, I will definitely allow you to use this idea 😊

Trigger Warnings: Borderline rape scenes, multiple sex scenes, sodomy, polygamy, adultery

If you are uncomfortable in reading these types of stories, I suggest you click off this book.

But, if you still want to continue reading despite the trigger warnings listed above, I'll be placing trigger warnings before the scene so you can skip it 😊

Please keep in mind that this story is an adult fanfiction that uses dark themes. 

Eileithyia is a haikyuu AU fanfiction which incorporates greek mythology and culture. Greek words will be used, so I will be adding a greek section every end of the chapter for the unknown greek words. 

Take note that I am not greek and do not speak or understand the language, so I'll be relying on google to translate these terms 😅 Please tell me if the terms listed and their meaning/s are wrong. 

Eileithyia is a male pregnancy (mpreg) book. It is not omegaverse. It is inspired by omegaverse. 

Alright, done with the notes! I'll be listing down the terms that will be used frequently in Eileithyia. 

Like I said before, Eileithyia is an original idea, which means I made up some terms qwq

♅♃♅

TERMINOLOGIES:  
(NOTE: An asterisk (*) before a term means the term will be further explained separately.)

Eileithyia

Eileithyia, Εἰλείθυια in the greek alphabet, is the greek goddess of childbirth and midwifery. She is the daughter of Zeus and Hera, sister to Ares and Hebe. She is said to be seated next to *the Moirai and is responsible for creating offspring. Eileithyia, Εἰλείθυια, derived from the verb eleutho (ἐλεύθω), "to bring", the goddess thus being The Bringer. 

In this fanfic, Eileithyia refers to the men who are born with the capability to give birth to superior human beings or superhumans. Plural form is Eileithyiae. The Eileithyiae are human men with superior genes, superior in looks, intelligence, speed and strength. 

Despite the power the Eileithyiae hold, they are bound by a contract that prevents them from committing genocide, murdering the reigning King and Queen that holds them by the neck, and escaping their duty to give birth to superhumans for the human race. 

Eileithyiae exude a unique scent called *philyra that only they can produce that attract humans, which heighten their libido. This is the reason why they are often assaulted. Though they can control their scent, they rarely feel the need to fix it because eileithyiae do not like doing things for others. 

Eileithyiae have the blood of the goddess of childbirth, Eileithyia and the god of the sexual longing, yearning, and desire, Pothos. 

Eileithyiae have the andromeda constellation embedded on their left chest. Only the Blue Mother bears the cassiopeia constellation. The tattoo will remain invisible until they are of age, which is 18 years old. 

Eileithyiae are extremely fertile if their partner is an *Eros. But in spite of their fertility, the children they give birth to dies if it is not superhuman. The child will only live if it is a superhuman. All other children die after birth if it is normal. 

If an Eileithyiae gives birth to a superhuman, the child is called *The Heracles. 

Any man can become an Eileithyia's partner but will rarely succeed in impregnating them because of the difference in genetics. A normal human man's chromosome is XY and an Eileithyia's chromosome evolved tremendously into XXY. 

In the chromosomes, there are factors present.

It is shown as Xᶠ, the "f" standing for "factor." A human male has XᶠᴼYᶠᴼ in which "factor o" means "null". This represents a normal chromosome. 

Eileithyiae, on the other hand, have the XᶠᴼXᶠᴱYᶠᴱ chromosome, similar to a Klinefelter male. The only difference is that an Eileithyia has the "factor e" which stands for "eleusus". The gold stripe is the e-factor which is an evolved chromosome unique to the Eileithyiae race.

Eileithyiae are closer being deities than being a human. They are technically not considered humans anymore. 

Eileithyiae, just like in omegaverse, have a womb connected to their anus. They also self-lubricate to prevent chafing and friction during sex. 

Eileithyiae struggle in giving birth to females. It is in their blood to only produce male superhumans. It is still possible for an Eileithyia to give birth to a female. 

Eileithyiae can get human females pregnant, but the child the female is bearing will either die in the womb after a month of pregnancy or after birth. This is because of the incompatibility of the evolved genes of Eileithyia with the genes of human women. 

Eileithyiae can only be men. 

Blue Mother

Blue Mother is the title given to the most fertile and most intelligent Eileithyiae. This title means that they are the head of the race, and the most superior out of all.

Blue Mother came from the term "Blue Blood", which refers to an aristocrat. Blue bloods come from privileged, noble families that are wealthy and powerful. In this case, Blue refers to power. Mother, on the other hand, means the carer of all births. 

In shorter words, Blue Mother is the carer of the Eileithyiae race. 

Estrus

Estrus refers to the fertility cycle of the Eileithyiae. Similar to the omegaverse genre's heat cycle, yet closer in similarity to the human female menstruation chart, the estrus is a one week fertility cycle in which the Eileithyiae is most fertile. 

The third day of the estrus is the peak fertility day. If an *Eros ejaculates inside the anus of an Eileithyia during the peak fertility day, the chances of impregnation is 90%.

This does not determine the birth of a *Heracles. The birth of a Heracles is determined by chance, not by fertility.

Only the Blue Mother is given a 10% chance of bearing a Heracles during peak fertility. 

Philyra

Philyra, Φιλύρα in the greek alphabet, is the greek goddess of beauty, perfume, healing, and writing. 

In this case, philyra refers to the distinct and unique scent that the Eileithyiae release in order to raise the libido of their male partner. It works both on human males and on Eros. 

They release the philyra scent in order to help match their pace because Eileithyiae usually take 3 to 4 hours of continuous sex before they are satisfied with the sperm they collected from their partner. 

The Heracles

The Heracles is what the Eileithyiae call "the superior human". It is derived from the demigod Heracles, Ἡρακλῆς, which means "glory/pride of Hera". He is the greatest of the greek heroes. 

Heracles the demigod was deemed the strongest demigod because of his immense strength that he was born with. 

In the same sense, The Heracles are the children born from Eileithyiae that are superhumans. They are mostly born as males and rarely as females. 

Eros

Eros, Ἔρως in the greek alphabet, means "desire". He is the greek god of love, lust and sex. 

In that sense, Eros refers to the sexual partner of the Eileithyiae who is believed to produce superior offspring if paired with Eileithyiae. The Eros are still humans unlike the Eileithyiae who are a different species. 

Despite being humans, the Eros' genetics and chromosomes have evolved in order to become more compatible with the Eileithyiae. This resulted in a boost in strength and vitality, and the sperm that the Eros hold have a higher chance of impregnating an Eileithyia during the first round of sex in comparison to a normal human male whose chances of impregnating an Eileithyia during the first ejaculation is 10%.

An Eros' chromosome has an extra Y-chromosome, which gives them an XYY chromosome. Males with XYY chromosomes are usually referred to as "super males". Due to their evolved genetics, their last Y-chromosome is given the m-gene factor, in which "m" stands for "megalos" or great. Their chromosomes turn out as XᶠᴼYᶠᴼYᶠᴹ.

An Eros can either be born as one or can suddenly become one. While an adolescent, a normal human male still has the chance to become an Eros before he turns 18. 

An Eros is the most ideal sexual and life partner for an Eileithyia. 

The Gaea 

The Gaea, ɡeɪə, meaning "land or earth", is the personification of Earth and is the oldest, primordial greek god. Gaea is the mother of all titans, cyclopes, giants and Pontus. She is the supreme ruler of the Earth. 

She is often described slumbering beneath the soil. 

The Moirai

The Moirai, Μοῖραι, meaning "lots, destinies, apportioners", are also called The Fates. They are the three greek goddesses of fate. They are the incarnations of destiny. 

They are three sisters who manipulate birth, fate, and death and are widely known for their thread, dove, spindle, and scissors. 

Clotho the "spinner", Lachesis the "allotter" and Atropos "the unturnable", a metaphor for death. They controlled the mother thread of life of every mortal from birth to death. 

In this story, the Moirai deliver prophecies down to the human realm. 

Ichor

Ichor, ἰχώρ, is the ethereal fluid that is the blood of the gods, immortals, and Eileithyiae. Ichor is characterized as a golden fluid that is imbued with the powers of gods and ambrosia.

Due to the mystical characteristics of ichor, humans are desperate to draw blood from Eileithyiae because of the power that is imbued in their blood.

Ichor is rumored to give immense strength and immortality to anyone who drinks it, hence violence against Eileithyiae.

♅♃♅

Alright omggg I'm done with all of the terms damnnnn

This is just the information chapter and it's already so long wth 😔😔😔

I added a lot of terms that are actual greek words but I made a different meaning for it

I hope you guys understood the concept. If you have any questions, feel free to comment down below and I will do my best to reply as soon as possible!

Thank you to whoever is reading this! This is my first take on creating an original prompt that (as far as I know), no one has made TT_TT

Hopefully this book is up to your standards and is as interesting as I think it is!


	2. Landmarks & Info

♅♃♅  
LANDMARKS:

Mt. Olympus

The mythical home of the gods in Greek mythology. According to authors, the mountain was created after the Titanomachy, the epic battle between the young gods, the Olympians and the older gods, the Titans. As a result of this battle, the Olympian victors created their new majestic home – Mount Olympus. It was shrouded from human eyes by clouds which constantly obscured its peaks.

This is the abode of the 12 Olympians and other gods and goddesses.

Thebes

Thebes is the city was founded by Kadmos, son of Agenor, brother of Europa, and ancestor of Oedipus. It is also the birth place of the demigod and greek hero, Heracles.

Thebes is where most of the story takes place. Castle Devin is where the Eileithyiae live in, which is located in the middle of Thebes.

Thessaly

Thessaly is the land of the mythical Centaurs and is the birthplace of Achilles, the hero of the Trojan War. The father of Medicine, Asclepius originated from Thessaly and is the area where the battle between the Titans and the Olympian gods, known as Titanomachia, took place.

Thessaly will be introduced further in future chapters.

♅♃♅


	3. The Fall of the Gods

♅♃♅

Mount Olympus, a proud, tall mountain that reached the heavens. The sacred abode of the 12 Olympians who built their paradise to recuperate from the Titanomachy. 

It was another peaceful day for the Olympians. Gathered around the room in their respective seats, they chattered and laughed like normal humans, eating and drinking ambrosia and nectar. 

The golden laurel wreath glinted as it reflected the fiery sun rays that peeked through the thick clouds encircling the temple. 

Zeus' laughed boomed throughout, gripping his wife Hera by the waist. He had her on his lap, with a hand squeezing her thigh from time to time. "A toast to our peaceful days!" He raised his goblet of nectar, the other olympians raising their goblets to commemorate another era of peace. 

It had been a millenium since the Titanomachy, and things were looking slow and steady for the gods. They were the supreme ruler of the skies; above all humans. Here in Olympus, they oversee Thebes, the place where Heracles was born in. It was just a decade ago when Heracles was half-mortal and did his stupendous 12 labors. 

"My boy, how are you liking your life as a god?" Zeus' large hand stretches out to pat Heracles on the back, who chortles along with him. 

"I am liking it a lot, Father. I am glad that after I turned immortal, human life below has been quiet." Hera gripped Zeus' hand. She still hated Heracles because he was the son of Alcemene. 

"Be quiet, Hera." Zeus gripped her tighter and kissed her neck. "Are you missing the mortal life, son? Do you miss your consorts? Do you want to visit Megara?" 

Everyone laughed except for Hebe, who stared at her husband. "I do miss life below, but I have enough children already." Heracles pats Hebe's thigh. "Don't worry, Hebe. If you wish, we can have more children. Do you think Alexiares and Anecitus are not enough?" 

"Father, that is offending." Alexiares groans out jokingly. 

"Indeed, that does break my heart a little, Father." Anecitus agrees, nodding his head. Everyone laughs once again, amused by the situation that was unfolding. 

Beyond the scene of happy gods and goddesses were the Moirai, hunched in a corner while they mumbled amongst themselves. They held onto a crystal that had a dull shine, hands placed over the top of the sphere. 

"No, no, this is not good." Lachesis muttered under her breath, a concerned frown on her face. 

"A-Are you sure we're seeing this correctly?" Clotho stuttered out, pulling her hand away from the crystal in a hurry. That wasn't possible, right? 

"Could the crystal have shown a wrong vision?" Atropos bit her bottom lip, a worried look on her face. "But the crystal never makes mistakes in visions.." 

"Then we should tell Zeus." Lachesis stood up, about to head over to the supreme god's throne before she was stopped by her two sisters. 

"Lachesis. Telling Zeus won't do any good." Atropos mumbled, frowning. 

"It won't make any difference. He's to prideful to accept that." Clotho gripped her wrist tightly, shaking her head adamantly. With a sigh, Lachesis took their hands off her. 

"We are the prophets of Zeus and the human world. We have no choice but to tell him." She was serious. And when she was serious, no one could tell her otherwise. 

"We're only going to get hurt, Lachesis." The sisters, despite their great power of giving life and taking it, still held a fear towards the titan Zeus. It was due to the fact that many gods fell at the hands of Zeus when they tested his patience. 

"Don't worry, sisters. I will protect you." With a short reassurance and clasping of hands, the moirai approach the god. He was laughing along with the others without a care for the world, nectar spilling out of his goblet and splashing on the floor as he held his wife on his lap. 

With a deep breath, Lachesis clears her throat, staring up at Zeus. The god stared down at the three with a displeased look. He didn't like being bothered when he was having fun. "Zeus, we have something to say." 

His eyes ventured down, his gaze bored. "What is it, Moirai?" 

"We received a vision." She started, feeling nervous because of the god's gaze. It was strong and piercing, as if he could pierce through her whole body. The though made her shudder in fear. 

"Go on. Tell." Zeus flicked his hand, ordering her to continue. 

"It has said that..." Her breath gets caught in her throat. Lachesis feels herself stumbling on words, unable to continue. Zeus was far scarier than Hades.

"Continue, woman." He snarks out, patience running thin. This made Lachesis bite her lip in panic.

"Ah, the era of gods are over. Humans will take the place of the gods. Human men called the Eileithyiae will give birth to superhumans comparable to Heracles." Clotho continued the sentence for Lachesis, holding her free hand in order to give her more strength. It was going to be alright. 

"What nonsense are you spouting? Human men giving birth?" He scoffs out, laughing sarcastically with the other gods. 

"I-It's true—" Before she could say anything else, Zeus grips Lachesis' face, nostrils flaring in anger. 

"Stop testing my patience, Moirai. You already know my temper." His tone and glare served as a warning, so the woman closes her eyes and breathes deeply. It was their duty to deliver the prophecies to the gods and humans. 

"B-But Zeus—" 

"Child, are you hurting your kin again?" A loud voice boomed seemingly from nowhere. It was the voice of a woman. Everyone stood still, as if time stopped. 

"Impossible." Zeus' eyes were wide in shock. This voice... 

"You are as arrogant as always." A large hand emerges from the thick clouds, grabbing onto the highest point of the temple of Mt. Olympus. "Did you really think you would reign as a god forever?" 

"Tch!" Zeus took a thunderbolt from his side, growing it bigger. "Why are you meddling in our affairs? I thought you loved sleeping under the land."

A loud chuckle came from the skies, an eye suddenly peeking through the temple. Despite Zeus being a titan, Gaea was clearly a hundred times bigger. "Today is the end of the olympians and all other gods. It is time to take you back under the soil from whence you came." 

Gaea's hands grab hold of the whole pantheon before anyone could react. Her power contained everyone else's, the gods all feeling crushed under heavy weight except for the Moirai. "Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos. Come out here." 

Following the supreme goddess's orders, they climbed out of the temple and onto Gaea's hand, looking up. Gaea's face couldn't be seen, hidden by the clouds. "You will live amongst humans as gods, but not as immortal. Deliver them their prophecies until your last breath." 

"I won't accept this!!" Zeus yelled out, Ares and other gods yelling with him. "I will curse the Eileithyiae and lock their strength. They can never escape their duty of giving birth or they will die!" 

"Is that all?" Gaea chuckled. "I would have sworn you'd make a more merciless curse." 

With this, Gaea descends back down, taking all the gods with her. She enters the ocean, the tides rippling with her entrance, placing the temple deep underground, burying it until it was no longer found. 

The Moirai were left in the outskirts of Thebes, with the task of telling the high priest the prophecy. 

"Sisters." Clotho started, placing her hand on the crystal. The other two followed suit and nodded. 

"High priest." They whispered into the crystal, the crystal shining brightly and showing the image of a human male. He wore white clothing and a headdress made out of leaves. 

His head shot up, glancing into the distance. "... The Moirai?" 

"Listen to us well, High Priest. The era of gods are over and selected humans will take over their place. In place of the dethroned gods, twelve humans will sit on the throne and give birth to the next era, the era of the superior humans. Find the Eileithyiae, High Priest. Find them and bind them to the kingdom, for the sake of humanity. "

♅♃♅

"Who are you?" Hinata asked in an annoyed tone, sitting on top of Akaashi's dick. Both of them were sweaty and disheveled, almost fully undressed as they wrestled in bed just a few moments ago. 

His glowing golden eyes glared at the man, who flinched noticeably. "Who dares interrupt me?" 

"I-I apologize for interrupting, Blue Mother." The man bowed, hands trembling. "I have been told that Sir Atsumu is looking for you. He requested that I bring you."

"Hah. How impertinent." He chuckles, standing up from his position. In place of his body, an erect penis was revealed, still twitching and large. "This is why I like Atsumu."

"Blue Mother." Akaashi took the orange-haired eileithyia's wrist in his grasp, looking up at him with eyes that begged. "Please. I can finish satisfying you."

"Hm. It is true that you're one of the best in the eileithyiae, Akaashi." He lifted Akaashi's chin, kissing and licking his mouth before he used his hand to guide Akaashi's cock into his hole. Slowly, he sat on his lap, chuckling even more. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to make Atsumu wait, right?"

♅♃♅


	4. Captivity of the Eileithyiae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Attempted rape  
> NSFW Warning: Foursome

♅♃♅

Year 1543. Castle of Thebes, Greece. 

"My King!" Once the high priest was allowed inside, he hurries towards the side of the king, sweat dripping the sides of his face. He had a panicked expression plastered on, hands shaking as he bowed at the king who sat disinterested on his throne. 

"What is it, High Priest?" He grumbles out, staring right at him. The priest clears his throat nervously, obviously perturbed. "Go on. Spit it out!" 

"I have received a prophecy, Your Majesty. The Moirai had stated that era of gods are over and selected humans will take over their place." Hearing those words come out of the high priest's mouth, the king started to chuckle, happy with what he just heard. A large grin was plastered on his face, gloating in joy. 

"Finally! We have no need for gods, anyways. Tell me, High Priest, who are these selected humans?" In a tone of blatant expectation, the king, who was previously uninterested, leaned forward in his throne. He wanted to know. 

"They're called the Eileithyiae, Your Majesty." A grimace fell onto the king's face. He was obviously dismayed, given by his sudden lack of care towards the situation at hand. 

"Hmph. And who are these so-called Eileithyiae?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He felt spiteful because he was not selected as a ruler in place of gods when he was the king. 

"They are superior humans, Your Majesty. They are men who can give birth to super humans that are bred to win wars and conquer countries." Hearing this interested the king, so he waved his hand, indicating he wanted to hear more. "It seems that they can be located using the priests' divine magic. It is said their aura is overwhelming, so they will be easier to locate." 

"Hm. I see. They are superior humans, right? What happens if they refuse to serve the kingdom?" Fingers tapping on the arm rest, he stared at the high priest. "How sure are you that they won't escape their duties or commit genocide?" 

".. The Moirai had stated that the Eileithyiae are bound with the curse of Zeus. They cannot escape their duties without giving birth to a super human or else they will feel excruciating pain. Their strength was also locked up by Zeus." The king starts to laugh, a big grin growing on his face. Power. Absolute power. That's what he felt he was going to achieve. 

"I will give you a portion of my army. Go and find them, High Priest! For the power of my kingdom!" In a loud, booming voice, he commanded the high priest to locate them, making the latter hurry towards the exit to get back to the temple. The hippeis guarding the entrance opened the door quickly for the priest, bowing at him. 

"Get up, Ushijima! We must head back to inform the other priests to search for the existence of the eileithyiae!" The high priest shouts out, shocking the holy knight who stood up from his post abruptly. He hauls himself up the horse he was leaning on effortlessly, leading the other horse beside the high priest.

"Let us depart, High Priest." Ushijima said, roughly slapping the reins on the horse's neck to giddy it up. With a loud neigh, the horses started to run, following the natural road that lead away from the castle. 

In the distance, the pathway split into two, one leading to the center of Thebes and one leading to a more private space where the nobles and blue blood resided. You could see the tall watch tower which hid behind lush, green trees. You could see the white pantheon temple that was enraptured in vines, taken hold by nature. It was their sacred temple that housed the priests with strong divine magic, worshiping The Gaea as the supreme goddess. 

It truly looked like it has Gaea's protection because of the abundance of greenery engulfing the temple which made it become one of the most famous and beautiful sights in Thebes. 

The horses whinny as the reins pull their heads backwards, halting their frivolity. The bit in their mouth clashing against their teeth, hooves that clopped on the soil standing still. They had finally arrived in front of the temple. 

"High Priest, you are back!" Another priest clad in white worship clothing yelled out, concern laced in their voice. He hobbled down the stairs as he came to greet the high priest who was helped down the stallion by Ushijima. "What are we to do with the existence of the eileithyiae, your Holiness?" 

The high priest grips his hands, sighing loudly. "Come along, dear reverend. We must use our divine magic to locate the eileithyiae." 

"L-Locate?" The stout priest blubbers out, flabbergasted. "There is too much aura in the air for us to locate the eileithyiae quickly, your Holiness!" 

Trudging up the stone stairs that led to the entrance of the pantheon, priests and clergymen scattered about the whole vicinity. The temple was in a state of panic from the prophecy that they had just received. 

"Fill the divine basin. We shall imbue our divine magic to create a link." Clasping his hands together, they head towards the stairs behind the podium, stairs that lead to the sacred underground prayer room. Priests were quietly following behind, hands clasped together as they muttered prayers under their breath. 

In the center of the prayer room was a basin that erected from the ground, made of scolecite from underground. Despite the room receiving little to no daylight, flower patches grew by the foot of the basin, just like a miracle.

Soundlessly, clergymen quickly removed the barrier that covered the divine basin, a soft wispy glow escaping as the barrier fell. Everyone could feel the divinity that seeped from the basin. 

"Go on, friend. Fill it." The same men filled the basin with holy water, making the liquid glow with a pearlescent hue. It had an ethereal color, like the laurel wreaths of the gods and a fae's wings. 

Calmly, the high priest approaches the basin, hovering the palms of his hands over the glowing water. "Do come over, friends. Let us use our divine magic to find the eileithyiae." A round of agreement escapes their lips, moving forward to place their hands over the water. They chanted a prayer repeatedly, the water glowing brighter and brighter until it shot up to the ceiling, dispersing like a prism.

Like connecting to a constellation, they feel surrounded by celestial bodies, as if they were one with the stars. Andromeda and Cassiopeia formed in the basin, glowing bright.

They could feel it now. Warm light that enveloped and connected to their body. Like a string, they could see a link. 

They've successfully done it.

"Ushijima, deliver the news to the king's troops. Find them, quickly!"

♅♃♅

"Leave no stone unturned! Find them!!!" The head of the soldiers yelled out, commanding a dozen soldiers who marched through the town of Plataies. The town that was celebrating the opening of their market moments ago before the soldiers suddenly disrupted their celebration, wildly searching through the town. In their hands they held a doru, which they menacingly pointed at passing citizens who flinched or panicked. 

The citizens of Plataies felt terrorized. With so many armed soldiers swarming through like a pack of angry bees looking for their queen, it was no wonder they felt that way. Without any hesitation, the men plowed through houses, stalls and even carts, rummaging through everything like madmen. They disregarded civility and continued their racket as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"Be quick on your feet, you bed-pressers! Bring me the men with a constellation on their chest!" A soldier, who was dressed extravagantly, barked out, words booming throughout the whole town. He was most likely the commander, seeing as he did not participate in the man hunt. 

People turned their heads, glancing at the commander. His voice was loud enough for all the citizens to hear his announcement, so they whispered among each other. 

"A constellation on their chest? Have you seen one?"

"I think I remember one. That child with the golden eyes."

"Oh yes... Yes.. He entered this town only a few days ago."

"Theé mu! This must not be a coincidence, isn't it?"

While the women whispered among themselves, the men took part in the search for the males with a constellation on their chest. They roughly pounded their fists on closed doors, bulldozing through people in order to check each room and house. Nobody liked the arrogant, corrupt soldiers, so it was best to give them what they wanted and make them leave as soon as possible. 

Luckily for them, finding the male with the constellation was easier in this town. After all, he had fiery orange hair and shining golden eyes, different from any other native citizen of Plataies and Thebes. 

While haphazardly checking every nook and cranny, a scream echoes from a corner of the slums.

"I've found him, Commander!" A soldier yelled out, dragging out a young male who struggled vehemently in his grasp. He screamed and screeched bloody murder, being dragged by the collar of his clothes. His orange hair was disheveled and messy, his pale skin that glowed under the bright sun littered with several bruises and scratches. He must have gotten them from all his struggling. 

"Get off! Get off me, you ninny!" He scuffled with the soldier, making two more soldiers take him by the arm and drag him to the center of the town. "I said get off, you half-witted thing!"

He's thrown into the center of the town, on to the pedestal erected for announcing news to the town. All the citizens were quiet, stoned in place as they watched the scene unfold. 

"Hm." The commander approached the young man, gripping the latter's chin with one hand. He pulled his head up, eyeing the male. "Are you the eileithyia Hinata Shouyou?"

Hinata glares venomously at the commander, spitting at his face. "Piss off, ghastròdes bdelyròs!" His actions caused him to get slapped silly, cheek turning red as his face faced the other way due to the impact of the hit. The commander sneered and wiped off the spit.

"How evil. This facinerious thing is who replaces the supreme gods?" He scoffed in disbelief and annoyance, crossing his arms. "If that's the case, they should have made me the replacement instead. Soldiers, chain his hands." 

Hinata's eyes glinted gold in the light, staring up at the man with irises burning with hatred. "How dare you do this!" He continued to struggle despite being chained and rendered immobile. Turning his head to the crowd who watched silently, he sobbed.

"Please help me!"

Eyes. Judgmental eyes gazed at him, burning through his body like predators watching its prey. Their eyes were filled with disgust, contempt, and annoyance, ignoring his pleas for help. 

"How weird."

"Why is he asking for help? Normal citizens can't help."

"He must have done something horrible if so many soldiers are looking for him."

"Tattoo on the chest? They must be part of the anti-king faction or a terrorist gang."

Nobody wanted to help him. Instead, they continued to judge him.

Then again, he only arrived a few days ago. Who would even want to trust him, a new stranger with exotic looks?

Hinata didn't even know how he got to this place. All he knew is that he's in Thebes, Greece.

Sprawled out in the middle of the town pathetically, Hinata could not do anything but stay quiet. 

"This one is kinda different, though." The commander goes back to grip his face, pulling it to the side to reveal the constellation etched onto his skin. Instead of the Andromeda constellation, his skin honed the Cassiopeia constellation, different from the rest of the eileithyiae they captured beforehand. "As I thought, this one's the weirdest one yet." 

They all cackled while mocking him, roughly dragging him by the arm. Hinata's eyes burned with contempt. "You don't know the power I hold. One day you will find yourself under my foot, begging."

The commander only scoffs, squinting his eyes at the male before gripping his hair and pulling his head up. "Really now? I'd like to see that, you foreign whore."

He pulls away from the eileithyia. "Throw 'im in the cart! Let's get going! Sir Ushijima said this one was the last left to capture!" 

Without slight hesitancy, he's thrown haphazardly inside a cart that was used for delivering slaves. Resistance was futile. He was tired due to the fact that ever since he arrived here, he had no proper food except for a loaf of bread and water from the stream uphill. 

Whatever. He can escape once he was properly fed. He overheard that the place they were heading to was Pagìda Castle, which housed a large stock of the kingdom's rations. He could just steal from that. 

"Whatever." He sighed out, retreating to a corner. At the very least, he won't see this god damned commander's face at the castle. 

And he would be with his kind, the eileithyiae. They could devise a plan to get rid of the soldiers once they all met. 

Staring out the wooden bars, he met all the eyes of the citizens, who averted theirs. "You will regret this. In due time karma will pay you all a visit for not lending a hand when I begged for help. Ungrateful beings." 

The citizens decided to ignore him as if he was a deluded person, going back to their daily lives and setting up their shops and stands in the market square. 

A loud slap resonates, the reins hitting the horse's skin, which made it whinny. Its hooves clop on the ground, pulling the slave wagon forward. 

They started to head towards their destination, soldiers on their horses surrounding all around the wagon to ensure an impenetrable barricade. Their formation showed him he had no escape. 

Sceneries pass as they headed towards Pagìda castle, Hinata leaning his head on his arms and knees that he tucked towards his body. 

You could see the holy temple on the east, covered with lush greenery. It was obviously loved by Gaea. 

In the far distance facing north, there stood a gloomy castle covered by clouds. It weirdly had an uncanny resemblance to Mt. Olympus. 

Sooner than later, they arrived at the entrance of the castle, Hinata suddenly being dragged out roughly. 

"Hey! You rude nincompoop!" Hinata complained, which lead to him being dragged inside even more roughly than before. 

"Shut it, mutant!" The soldier yapped at him, making him grumble. He's handed over to the commander, who holds his shoulders. 

"Lookit this." He gripped Hinata's face and turned his head sideways. "This is the castle the King let you live in. Are you grateful?" 

"... Tch." He could only click his tongue at the annoying commander. 

"Well, you should be grateful. He could've given it to me, but he gave it to you low lives instead. That's the greatest honor." Hinata only scoffed, not in the mood to entertain the idiot gripping him. He was pushed forward, into the castle. A grand staircase greeted them, followed by a few eileithyiae lounging around on the steps of the stairs. 

"Welcome this brat, eileithyiae! The High Priest said that this one is the one you need the most." He's shoved right in the entrance, an eileithyia instinctively standing up and quickly catching him before he landed in the floor. Despite the large distance from the staircase to the doors, he traversed that distance like it was nothing. 

"How dare you do that to him!" The man who caught him yells out, voice laced with pure anger. 

"Oh pipe down, will you?" The commander chuckles sardonically, holding onto the handle of the door. "In a week's time, you'll have to start taking penises in you. Better start praying you get pregnant as soon as possible!" He slams the door close, his obnoxious laughter still seeping though the tiny gap under the doors. 

Hinata felt shocked and overwhelmed. Pregnancy? He only knew he was part of the superior human race, but he didn't know he had the ability to get pregnant! 

After all, he was only 18. He was basically a newborn in eileithyian terms. 

"What on earth...?" He stuttered out, still in the arms of the man who caught him. All eileithyiae stared at him, curiosity, awe, and pure love in their eyes. 

"Blue Mother, you are finally here." One said softly, approaching him to clasp his hands. "We have been waiting for your return as maturity. You are finally..."

"H-Hey, what the hell?! Back off!" Hinata scrambled to stand up, pulling away from the eileithyiae and heading towards the door in a hurry. "Stop talking nonsense! I'm going to get out of here!" 

He pushes past the doors and dashes outside, running towards the gates before he feels a strong electric current pass through his body, his body bouncing off the gates as he touched it. The hand that touched the gate numbed, as he slowly felt himself being crushed flat on the floor, like an invisible force was forcing him to stay face-down on the ground. 

His ears started ringing and he felt his bones giving up under the immense pressure, extracting a loud, pained scream from him. 

"Blue Mother!" He heard them yell, their voices muted due to the loud ringing in his ears. "We can't go outside!" 

"I will curse the Eileithyiae and lock their strength. They can never escape their duty of giving birth or they will die."

A deep voice echoed in his brain. A familiar one. 

"Huh.. Zeus?" He managed to sputter out before he passed out. 

♅♃♅

A week had passed. 

Hinata had already given up on escaping. As all his kin had said, "escaping is futile." Throughout the whole week they explained all the information he didn't know about the eileithyiae, since his knowledge of his kind was very little and only surface level.

They also introduced themselves, so now they called each other by their first names or last names. 

That, of course, did not apply to Hinata. All of them called him "Blue Mother", despite all his protests. 

The Blue Mother was the most important figure of all, so they couldn't help revere him. The mark of Cassiopeia was proof that he was the Blue Mother. 

Only a few days ago was he crowned with the golden laurel wreath crown, a crown that showed his status as the Blue Mother. Once he put the crown on, he could feel the connection between the crown and his whole body, like they were linked together. 

Now, it was the week that they had to start having sex with different men. It was disgusting, really, but could anything be more disgusting than their asshole lubricating itself like a vagina? 

Yeah, nothing could be more disgusting than that. 

Akaashi Keiji, one of the oldest eileithyia, informed him about the existence of the Eros. They were men who are most compatible with eileithyiae, due to similarities in their evolved genes. 

He was told that it was important to snag an Eros and keep his penis inside for a long time to ensure conceiving the Heracles. 

"This is ridiculous." Hinata groaned out, flopping onto the lavish couch in the sitting room. "I don't understand why we have to get pregnant just to give birth to superhumans that will be used as weapons in war."

"We have to give birth in order to break free from the curse Zeus gave us. We'll die if we refuse our duty." Akaashi replies as he fixed the books in the large bookshelf, arranging them neatly. 

"I'd rather die." The orange-haired eileithyia scoffed out, earning a round of gasps from the rest. 

"Please don't say that, Blue Mother!" Sugawara exclaimed in a worrisome tone, taking Hinata's hands and kissing it softly. "Do not worry. We will find you the most suitable man." 

"Suga-san, you're annoying me even more." He snatched his hands from the grey-haired eileithyia, standing up. "None of you follow me. I'm going to stay outside for a while." 

All of the eileithyiae sighed, feeling worried for their Blue Mother. 

Leaving the castle barefooted, Hinata lays down on one of the stone benches in the garden, grumbling under his breath about his duty. It was sickening. They were being treated like livestock, forcing them to breed for more military power. 

"Sickening. We're being treated like chickens." He mumbles out, anger rising in him. He couldn't understand why the others retired to doing this. They were the Eileithyiae, with the blood of the goddess Eileithyia and the god Pothos running in their veins. They were the superior race; they had looks, intelligence, agility, and a part of their strength. 

They could try and rip the curse of Zeus to shreds if they wanted to. 

But instead, they resigned themselves to being bred like chickens. 

How stupid. 

As he was mulling in his mind, hands suddenly grip him tightly, a man stepping on his thighs to prevent him from moving. His arms were quickly being tied behind his back, as if the person was in a hurry. 

"Hey! You bastard! Get off me!" Hinata yelled out, kicking his legs and struggling to get away. 

TW STARTS

"I heard you're the Blue Mother." Huh. This voice was familiar. 

"I heard that if you can impregnate the Blue Mother, there's a higher chance that you produce a superhuman." He chuckled out, tying his legs next. This voice belonged to no one other than the commander. 

"You disgusting pig!" He screamed out, trying to worm away but he's held down by the neck. Weak. He was still weak despite being a superior human. "Don't touch me!" 

His clothes are slowly being taken off, being stripped bare. "I'm not an Eros, but that's fine. I'll keep my sperm in you for a long time until I'm sure you get pregnant." 

He hears clothes rustling and a warm thing pressing against his bare butt. 

A shudder passes through his body. How disgusting. 

"How pathetic." Hinata scoffs out, shuddering as the commander pulled his butt cheeks away to reveal his asshole. "Look at you now. Lusting over my ass that can only get wet for men. Don't you abhor yourself?" 

"If we make a super human, I could become King using his power!" The commander laughs out, dragging the tip of his dick over Hinata's asshole. "I'll obtain absolute power! Isn't that right?!" 

"Disgusting freak! Get away from me!!" He yelled out even louder, trying to attract anyone's attention. Why was he always unfortunate in times of need? "GET AWAY!!!" 

TW ENDS

Before the commander's penis could enter Hinata's hole, he's thrown off with sheer force, the soldier's body flinging to the side of the castle wall and hitting it with a loud impact. Whoever threw him like a child getting rid of a rag doll was definitely not the average human, seeing as how the soldier was now groaning on the ground. 

"Away, you three-inch fool!" The man yelled, sneering in disgust at the commander whose dick was hanging out. It was indeed a small, little thing. And to think he was yakking about creating the Heracles with that tiny penis... He must be crazy. 

The man who saved him started to unravel the ropes that bound Hinata, gently helping him sit up. Hinata could finally see his face now that he wasn't on the bench, face down. A man with side swept blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes and a worried look came into light, awing the eileithyia. He wore a chiton that was skillfully adorned with golden thread, one you wouldn't just see anywhere. 

"How dare you, I am the commander—" 

"Shut your trap, you trash." The blonde flings the ropes that he took off from the eileithyia towards the incapacitated soldier, hitting him straight on the face which makes him bang his head on the castle wall and lose his consciousness. His eyes meet Hinata's, once again filled with worry. "Are you alright, Blue Mother?"

"I..." He glances at him, feeling embarrassed to be seen in this state. "I am alright... Who are you?"

The man smiles gently and takes Hinata's hand in his, kissing it. "I am Miya Atsumu, Blue Mother. I have come to perform my duty as an Eros."

The eileithyia's eyes widen, staring at the man who was as fine as old wine. "..An Eros?"

"Yes." Atsumu hoists Hinata up, helping him to his feet. A smile is placed on Atsumu's face, grinning at the eileithyia. "I hope I can be of service to you, Blue Mother."

He takes Atsumu's outstretched hand, standing firmly and smiling back. "Just call me Shouyou. It's uncomfortable being called Blue Mother all the time." 

"Is that even allowed?" Atsumu chuckles out, slowly leading him back to the castle's entrance. Hinata raised an eyebrow and laughed. 

"I'm the Blue Mother. Of course it's allowed."

♅♃♅   
NSFW Warning

Year 1544. Pagida Castle. Thebes, Greece. 

"Who are you?" Hinata asked in an annoyed tone, sitting on top of Akaashi's dick. Both of them were sweaty and disheveled, almost fully undressed as they wrestled in bed just a few moments ago. 

His glowing golden eyes glared at the man, who flinched noticeably. "Who dares interrupt me?" 

"I-I apologize for interrupting, Blue Mother." The man bowed, hands trembling. "I have been told that Sir Atsumu is looking for you. He requested that I bring you."

"Hah. How impertinent." He chuckles, standing up from his position. In place of his body, an erect penis was revealed, still twitching and large. "This is why I like Atsumu."

"Blue Mother." Akaashi took the orange-haired eileithyia's wrist in his grasp, looking up at him with eyes that begged. "Please. I can finish satisfying you."

"Hm. It is true that you're one of the best in the eileithyiae, Akaashi." He lifted Akaashi's chin, kissing and licking his mouth before he used his hand to guide Akaashi's cock into his hole. Slowly, he sat on his lap, chuckling even more. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to make Atsumu wait, right?"

"Blue Mother." Akaashi breathes out, kissing down the smaller one's neck. His tongue suckled on Hinata's porcelain skin. "Sir Atsumu can wait. Please let me come inside you." 

"I told you to call me Hinata in the bedroom, Akaashi." The orange head moans out, legs trembling as Akaashi held onto his ass, guiding him up and down his throbbing girth. 

The ravenette flips him over, licking and sucking his collarbone as he slowly fucked him on the bed. You could hear the sounds squelching and echoing in the room as the two panted for more. The bed creaked in response, matching the tempo of the thrusts of Akaashi. 

The scent of philyra fills the dimly-lit room, a sensual fragrance that smelled like the fruity yet musky scent of agarwood and the floral yet smokey scent of saffron that could make any man want to have sex. 

Hinata hummed in ecstasy before noticing the figure of the manservant awkwardly shuffling by the door, head bowed as his cheeks burned crimson red. It was obvious he was being affected by the concentrated philyra he was breathing in. After all, the philyra pheromones are considered an aphrodisiac amongst humans. 

"What are you still doing here?" He asked as he glanced over Akaashi's shoulder, pulling off the top's clothes while he continuously thrusted in his wet hole. The tempo was slowly getting quicker, his hot member hitting the tip of his uterus and rubbing repeatedly against his prostate gland. It made him shudder in pleasure, hands instinctively gripping on the wide of the dominant's back. "Ah, ah.. I t-told you I'm meeting Atsumu la.. Akaashi, hngg... Later. Get out." 

Akaashi glances over his shoulder, his usual soft eyes glaring heatedly at the manservant. "Get out of here. The Blue Mother already decided to stay with me." 

The man flinches again before nodding profusely, squeaking. "I-I shall t-tell Sir Atsumu that the Blue Mother i-is still busy!" 

As quick as possible, he jumps out of the room, slamming the door close behind him. Finally it was the two of them again, alone and full of heat and lust. 

"Can I come in you?" Akaashi whispers sensually in his left ear, nuzzling his face before nipping and licking his earlobe. His eyes were hooded and boring holes into Hinata, like a predator wanting to eat its prey whole. Sweat dripped down the sides of his face, a grunt coming out of his mouth before he licked his lips. "Please allow me." 

"Make me feel good first." Hinata hums out naughtily, earning a smirk from Akaashi. 

"Put your legs on my neck then.." He comes closer, slipping his tongue in Hinata's mouth and sucking on it before pulling away. "Hinata." 

Akaashi saying his name made him feel warm in the stomach. Oh, how sweet it was, to hear his name roll off that sensual, sexy tongue that did wonders to his nipples moments ago.

He shivers in delight, licking his lips before obliging Akaashi's request. 

"Do it hard." He whispered. "And fast." 

"Gladly." The ravenette groans out before pulling out then slamming right into him, plunging deep into him. His hot cock twitched inside of his ass, hitting his insides in an angle that it rubbed his prostate. 

The impact caused him to gasp and arch his back, tongue automatically sticking out as he curled his toes. "M-More~" Hinata breathes out, melting in pleasure. 

Akaashi held Hinata's dick, stroking it up and down in rhythm with his thrusts. Philyra was quickly filling the room with how aroused they were. 

Every thrust was poking at the entrance of his uterus, making him whimper out of immense pleasure. "I'm coming, Akaashiii...!" 

Akaashi moans mix with Hinata's, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in the room before Hinata cums in Akaashi's hand, a whine exiting his mouth. "Aahnn.. I caameee~" 

"I'm not done yet." Akaashi groans out, taking Hinata's legs off his shoulders and holding them together by the ankles. "Squeeze your legs tightly, Hinata." 

"Yes...! Right there!" The ravenette enters him roughly, moaning as he pounded in the orange head, eliciting loud, wild moans that could probably be heard from outside. "Harder, Akaashi!" 

"Hinata... Hinata..." Akaashi moans his name out, gripping Hinata's legs tightly before pounding quickly into him, groans bouncing off the walls. His cock was wet with Hinata's juices, Hinata's hole greedily sucking in his member. "I'm close..!" 

"Oh! Just come already!" The orange-head whined out, fapping his dick before Akaashi sighs in pleasure, melting as he ejaculated inside. 

"Haah.." He lets go of the bottom's legs, keeping his dick inside and continued cumming. 

"You're filling me up.." Hinata hiccups out, the immense feeling of pleasure giving him hiccups. "Oh god.." 

"Another round, please." Akaashi pleaded, pushing inside more until he was balls deep. "Let me fill you to the brim.."

"That's not fair, isn't it?" The refreshing face of Sugawara Koushi pops up from behind Akaashi, Suga's hand holding on the latter's shoulder as he eye-smiled. "We also want to fill the Blue Mother." 

"Oya, I was in line first!" Oikawa Tooru, another eileithyia like Akaashi and Sugawara, exclaimed. He shoved Suga away and pulled Akaashi from Hinata, making a pop sound as his cock slid out. 

"My sperm!" The ravenette was horrified to see his hardwork dripping out of the Blue Mother's hole, laughter filling the room. 

"Blue Mother, let me fill you instead." Oikawa chuckles out, leaving open-mouthed kisses down his slender but lean body. 

"I told you to call me Hinata in the bedroom." He grumbles out, sitting up. He was perfectly fine even after being wrecked by Akaashi moments ago. "I'll allow it, but clean me up first. You two stand behind him and don't move." 

Hinata changes his position and places his knees on the bed, placing his head on the mattress as he arched his back. His ass was up in the air, showing his twitching asshole. "Clean me." 

"Hmm~" Oikawa sticks a finger in to scrape the sperm out. "Looks like this one's still shaped like Akaashi." 

"No. Use your tongue." He demanded, earning a chuckle from the brunette. 

"I see, I see." He chuckles again before burying his face in Hinata's ass, plunging his tongue inside his still wet hole, cleaning him of Akaashi's cum.

After cleaning him up, he takes his tongue out that exits with a plop. "Hinata tastes sweet~" He licks his lips. "Can we do it now?" 

"Alright, you eager thing." He sighs out, standing up. Oikawa whistles happily before entering from behind, humming in pleasure. "But I'll be taking on the three of you, so we have to do it standing up." 

"Hinata is so considerate...!" Suga cries out happily, clasping his hands. "Hey, open your mouth. You'll allow it, right?" 

Sugawara had a devilish smile on his innocent looking face, one that made Akaashi scowl at. 

"You're all so rude with Hinata." He scoffs out, shaking his head. "You should be banned from having sex with him." 

"My, how preposterous!" Suga gasped out, a hand on his chest. "Isn't that too much? Right, Hinata?" 

"It's fine, Akaashi. I'll let it slide for now." Hinata sighs, gripping Akaashi's cock. "Use my hand." 

Sugawara holds Hinata's face, squeezing it gently to make him open his mouth. "Take it all in, okay?" 

"Just do it, you noisy thing!" He grumbles out, making Suga chuckle and thrust in his mouth, a moan escaping him. Hinata's mouth was warm and throbbing, just like his ass. 

"Aah, Hinata, use your tongue.." He shuddered, thrusting into Hinata's mouth. 

Oikawa started to pick up his pace, fapping the bottom's dick, which made him squeeze Akaashi's member in surprise. Both his hole and his dick being pleasured was so euphoric...! 

"Hmm! Hmm!" His moans were muffled by Sugawara's dick, who was holding his head and fucking his mouth. 

"Hinata.. Ugh..." Akaashi breathed out in ecstasy, thrusting in Hinata's hand. "Rub it faster.." 

Everyone was moaning wildly under the influence of Hinata's philyra, their stamina boosted by the intoxicating scent that he was releasing.

"Hinata really smells good...!" Oikawa grunts out, slamming into him as he placed love bites all over his bare, pale back. He pulls Hinata's buttcheeks apart to plunge in balls deep, feeling like he was melting inside the bottom's warm insides. "Damn!" 

"Yes, suck it!" Suga moaned out, roughly thrusting deep into the orange head's throat. "Oh, oh, that feels so good..! I think I'm cumming!"

He continues to thrust in his mouth until he cums, sighing in a drunk stupor. Everyone was drunk on lust. 

Hinata pushes Sugawara away, swallowing the semen in his mouth. "Akaashi, come in my mouth." 

"Why does it seem like Akaashi is your favorite, Hinata?" Suga asks, whimpering as he rubbed out the rest of his semen, which poured out endlessly. 

"He is my favorite." He chuckled before sucking on Akaashi's dick like a lollipop.

"That's..." Oikawa groans, quickening his pace. "Not fair!" 

As he dropped those words, he slammed into Hinata, making him squeak out in surprise as he let go of Akaashi's dick. 

"I'm jealous, you know." He whined out, holding his member that was halfway inside Hinata. "I'm the one in your hole but you're only paying attention to Akaashi." 

Hinata stops sucking on Akaashi, turning around to face Oikawa. "Heh. What are you going to do about it?" 

"I'm going to drill your insides with your favorite move!" He exclaims, roughly thrusting back in at an angle. "Only I know your sweets spots, Hinata. I found it out, one by one." 

"Oh.. Oh god!" Hinata cusses out, moaning wildly as he gripped Akaashi and Sugawara's members. He sucked on Akaashi then rubbed Suga's, wild moans leaking out the small gap under the door. Anyone in a 3 meter vicinity could smell the philyra the four of them were releasig, which made them hot and bothered. 

"I'm coming!!" Oikawa yells out in pleasure, thrusting fast and hard before he hits the entrance of the uterus and squirts inside Hinata, warm semen filling him up in the uterus. 

Simultaneously, Akaashi cums in his mouth while Suga cums on his face, dripping down his cheek. 

"Ugh.. Phew." Oikawa whistled out in happiness, pulling out of the bottom's hole. "That was exciting." 

"Agreed." Sugawara chuckles out. Akaashi nodded in agreement. 

"It really was." The orange head said after he swallowed the remaining cum in his mouth. He kisses the tip of Suga's cock before stretching his limbs. "Thanks for the meal." 

He picks up his clothes and starts to wear them, the three eileithyiae staring at him like sad puppies. 

"What?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"You're really going to have sex with Sir Atsumu after having sex with us?" Oikawa asked sadly, earning a scoff from Hinata. 

"Oh please." He rolled his eyes, fixing his chiton. "You already know I'm in love with his large, veiny cock." 

The three sigh. 

"Now be good and serve the other Eros. I'll be meeting Atsumu now." 

♅♃♅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Finally, Eileithyia was up! This was a long first chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Greek words:
> 
> Hippeis - greek word for cavalry. In this case I used it as the word for "guard". 
> 
> Plataies - a village and a former municipality in Boeotia, Greece. 
> 
> Doru - a soldier's spear
> 
> Theè mu - oh my god
> 
> Ghastròdes bdelyròs - fat-bellied bastard
> 
> Chiton - a form of tunic that fastens at the shoulder, worn by men and women of Ancient Greece and Rome. 
> 
> Okay I seriously need to sleep HSJSDJSHD
> 
> I really really hope you enjoyed this, I love this story and concept so much! 
> 
> If you want to see spoilers and chapter sneak peeks, join our discord server! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/Ad2pmnz
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> ===  
> Shameless Plug:
> 
> Wattpad: @fujoshtickss   
> Twitter: @chaexijun  
> AFF: @chanhoed  
> ===


End file.
